


protector.

by eclypsys



Series: httyd oneshots and drabbles [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Drabble, Gen, HTTYD - Freeform, POV Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Sort Of, Toothcup FRIENDSHIP, hiccup and toothless, i guess?, inner feelings, inner thoughts, not sure what genre to put this under, nothing major, told from 3rd person but still from toothless' pov if that makes sense, toothless centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclypsys/pseuds/eclypsys
Summary: Toothless would always understand why Hiccup did things, whether he wanted to or not.(a short drabble from a long time ago; very simple and probably won't take but a minute to read the whole thing)





	protector.

**Author's Note:**

> just a dumb thing from a while back

Toothless would always understand why Hiccup did things, whether he wanted to or not.

  
He shared a bond with the boy, ever since he'd spared the dragon after the Viking had cut him free of his ropes, which he later found out were Hiccup's doing.  
It went on from there.

  
He'd caught Hiccup drawing him a few hours later, and the boy had ran once the charcoal pencil had dropped.

  
Hiccup brought him a fish the next day, when Toothless was least expecting him. To be honest the dragon didn't think the boy brave enough to even think about doing so.

  
That was when Toothless realized; this wasn't an ordinary human. Well, he'd sort of guessed so since he'd bothered to save a dragon than kill it, but this was where he knew. It was this stark realization that startled the dragon.

  
And then Hiccup had strapped a saddle on his back and attempted to ride the Night Fury. It was a moot decision, since Toothless' natural instincts would prompt him to buck Hiccup off and fly away. So he did.

  
He found out a few seconds later that he needed the boy in order to fly.

  
He let Hiccup stay around, and the Viking slowly grew on him. So at some holiday they called "Snoggletog", when Hiccup made him a prosthetic tail so he could fly on his own, he rejected it.

  
Flying had become a thing the Night Fury had learned to share with someone, an experience he only wanted to witness with the enemy that became his best friend.

  
Sure, every once in a while he wanted to be able to fly on his own, but he wouldn't leave. He's always come back to the first family he's had in a long time. The first real family.

  
Berk was his home. He was free from the nest.

  
And then five years later, those bad memories of him doing bad things resurfaced.

  
Hiccup had found another human supposedly important to him, and they stumbled upon another Alpha of another nest. Although this one was a lot kinder than the Queen, when Toothless had to bow down it felt like he was back in that fiery death-pit.

  
And then another Alpha took control over him. And then he killed Hiccup's father, right when his family was whole again. He would never have that again, thanks to Toothless. The dragon felt worse every passing day for it.

  
Although Hiccup had forgiven him, it wouldn't change. The dragon would learn to live with it. He'd protect Hiccup so the same thing doesn't happen to him, and Hiccup would protect him.


End file.
